


A Little Itch

by hetadork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: God Tier, Incomplete, This isnt done im sorry for posting it but if i didnt i will forget about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetadork/pseuds/hetadork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight days, the gods looked in their creation and marveled in it's beauty. They could not help but wish they could be a part of it.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Itch

**Author's Note:**

> _On what we call the first day, the Witch of Space created the earth. She created the water and the mountains and the valleys and beds for which water to run in. She created the stars._  
>  On what we call the second day, the Seer of Light foresaw the correct way to place space to create living beings, and the Witch of Space did as such.  
> On what we call the third day, the Heir of Breath breathed freedom into the creations and started the earth moving.  
> On what we call the fourth day, the Knight of Time gave the signal to start the beginning of time itself, and the god’s creations began to move.
> 
>  
> 
> _On the first real day, what we call the fifth day, the Witch of Life breathed life into the planet, and plants and animals covered the land._  
>  On the second real day, the Rogue of Heart filled in the bits of the world that had been missing, and created many oddities and much beauty.  
> One the third real day, the Prince of Heart gave the animals instincts and wants, curiosity and feelings.  
> On the fourth real day, the Page of Hope gave the animals hope that they would be able to fulfill their wants, and a greater urge to venture forth from their homes. 
> 
>  
> 
> _On the fifth real day, the eight gods sat back to observe their creation, and became enraptured._  
>  On the sixth day, the gods stepped into their human bodies for the first time and began their thousands of lives among the humans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Progress, posted so that I won't forget about it. (sorry!)

EB: hey dave! 

EB: dave!!

EB: are you there? 

TG: yo cant a man get his beauty rest 

TG: i understand that you cant live long without me egbert but honestly 

TG: just try to hold on a little bit

EB: without you i will die

EB: do you really want that dave

EB: do you 

TG: i dunno man then i would be free of one nerd 

TG: the nerdpocalypse would be further delayed 

TG: but then again coolkids like me need a sidekick

TG: be my sidekick egbert and i will continue allowing you to live 

TG: be thankful 

EB: he he he :B 

EB: well then its good that youre going to be coming to be school!

EB: i still cant believe that you and your bro are moving out to washington 

EB: youre going to be going to the same school as me dave can you believe it? 

TG: dude weve already been over this

TG: this subject is as done as the metaphor about the beach and the bikinis. 

TG: so done it should never be brought up again

TG: youve literally been mentioning this every single conversation weve had

TG: school is tomorrow dude give it a break 


End file.
